Various techniques have been developed to facilitate communication of data signals over an associated communications path. The particular communications protocol employed generally depends on the transmission medium, the available bandwidth resources, and other design considerations. Regardless of the type of communications system being employed, noise and distortion often are introduced into data signals transmitted over an associated communications path, including both wired and wireless systems.
Wireless communications systems, such as cellular and personal communications systems, operate over limited spectral bandwidths. Accordingly, multiple access protocols have been developed and used in wireless communications systems to increase bandwidth efficiency. Examples of multiple access protocols include Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and Space Division Multiple Access (SDMA). Features from these and other multiple-access techniques also have been combined in an effort to make highly efficient use of the scarce bandwidth resource to increase the quality of service.
In a wireless system, in which data signals are transmitted through space as modulated electromagnetic waves, distortion and noise can result from interference with other signals within the same frequency range and path as well as due to multipath dispersions. Multipath dispersions occur when signals propagate along different or reflected paths through a transmission medium to a receiving destination. The radio transmissions further are subjected to fading and interference. Fading involves fluctuations in amplitude of a signal, while interference involves unwanted frequencies at the same frequency band. For example, radio transmissions or data signals that travel through the space can be reflected off trees, vehicles, houses, larger buildings, and terrain features such as mountains and hills.
Multipath scattering operates to alter or distort the signal spectrum when compared to the spectrum as transmitted. The effects are different at different frequencies across the signaling band. At some frequencies, the multipath signals add constructively to result in an increased signal amplitude, while at other frequencies the multipath signals add destructively (out of phase) to cancel or partially cancel the signal, resulting in reduced signal amplitude.
A wireless communication system is designed to compensate for interference due to noise and the deleterious effects of multipath dispersion. However, in order to compensate for the noise, an indication of the noise in the signal must first be determined. Thus, it is desirable to know how much noise and/or interference is present in the system. Generally, noise can be measured relative to the signal as a ratio, such as a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and a signal-to-interference-to-noise ratio (SINR).
A soft slicer is often used to assign a confidence level or weight to the hard decisions for each data tone. The soft slicer computes a hard slice or hard decision for each bit of the data tone and then assigns a weight or confidence level to each hard slice or hard decision. The soft slicer forms and provides a weighted constellation estimate or weighted symbol for each data tone.
However, computing hard decisions and assigning weights to the hard decisions is a computationally expensive process, as it conventionally requires a significant number of divides. A single divide operation usually takes about 15-20 processor cycles to perform, depending on the precision required. In contrast, a single multiplication, addition or subtraction usually takes about 1 processor cycle to perform.
A system or method is needed that can form weighted constellation estimates with a reduced number of computations and/or processor cycles.